Solve for $n$ : $22+n=-12$ $n =$
Answer: To isolate $n$, we subtract $22$ from both sides. Remember: Subtracting is the same as adding the opposite. $\begin{aligned} 22+n&=-12 \\\\ 22+n{-22}&=-12{-22} \\\\ n&=-12{-22} \\\\ n&=-12{+\left(-22\right)} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $n = -34$